A conventional hand tool 10 such as a screw driver is shown in FIG. 6 and generally includes a handle 11 with a driver bit 12 fixedly connected to a first end of the handle 11 and a plurality of bulbs 13 are located at the end surface of the first end of the handle 11. A switch 14 is located at a second end of the handle 11 and turns the light bulbs 13 on to illuminate the object such as a bolt head or a nut. However, the driver bit 12 is fixed to the handle 11 and no ratchet mechanism is provided to the screw driver because the light bulbs 13 occupy the position close to the driver bit 12. FIG. 7 shows another conventional hand tool 20 with an illuminating device wherein the driver 23 is removably installed to the front portion of the handle 21 and can be replaced. A light bulb cooperated with a battery 30 is received in the handle 21, a button 31 is connected to the other end of the handle 21 and positioned by an end cap 24. When operating the button 31, the light bulb lights up and the front portion of the handle 21 is made by transparent material so that the object to be reached can be seen by the light bulb. No ratchet mechanism is provided to the hand tool 20.
The present invention intends to provide a hand tool with an illuminating device and the hand tool includes a ratchet mechanism to allow the driver bit to rotate in different directions. The illuminating device is controlled by a switch and illuminates the objects to be reached via a transparent seat connected with the ratchet mechanism.